megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lachesis
Lachesis is a demon in the series. History In Greek mythology, Lachesis (also Lakhesis, Greek: Λάχεσις, English: "disperser of lots," Etymology: λαγχάνω - to obtain by lot, by fate or by the will of the gods) was the second of the Three Fates, or Moirae. She was the apportioner, deciding how much time for life was to be allowed for each person or being. She measured the thread of life with her rod. She is also said to choose a person's destiny after a thread was measured. In mythology, it is said that she appears with her sisters within three days of a baby's birth to decide its fate. Her Roman equivalent was Decima. According to Hesiod's Theogony, she and her sisters (Atropos and Clotho) are the daughters of Nyx (Night). In other accounts, they are said to be the daughters of Zeus and Themis as well as several other beings such as Chaos and Ananke. Lachesis is also mentioned in the tenth book of the Republic of Plato as the daughter of Necessity. She instructs the souls who are about to choose their next life, assigns them lots and presents them all of the kinds, human and animal, from which they may choose their next life. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Femme Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Raptor Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fortune Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fortune Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *Persona 5: Fortune Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Lachesis and her sisters are the bodyguards of Hikawa, after Ose is defeated by the Demi-fiend. They appear in the Obelisk, setting traps to impede the movements of the Demi-fiend, one of which involves figuring out the sisters' purpose in the cycle of life and defeating the Moirae in that order. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Lachesis acts as one of the three bosses of Nakano's silver-level Stone Site instance. By obtaining the Red Thread of Fate from the endchest, players are able to obtain her plug-in by speaking with the Suspicious Looking Man? NPC. She is a special double-fusion of Lamia and Ocypete. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Lachesis appears in random encounters in the early floors of Sector Fornax. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Lachesis can be found in Camp Ichigaya. She can teach Flynn the Tarunda and Sukunda skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Lachesis appears in the Tennozu Shelter with her sisters, Clotho and Atropos. She can teach the Makajam, Rakukaja and Concentrate skills through her Demon Whisper. Lachesis benefits from learning ailment, support and Electricity skills. ''Persona 3'' Maxing out the Fortune Social Link and fusing Lachesis with her sisters in a triangle spread will create Norn, the most powerful persona of the Fortune arcana. ''Persona 5'' Lachesis is the third Persona of the Fortune Arcana and can only be obtained from fusion in the Velvet Room. She is the second of four Personas to learn Mabaisudi, the first Persona to learn Growth 2, one of four Personas to learn Elec Wall and the first Persona to learn Ice Boost. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Lachesis yields an Ice Boost skill card. Caroline and Justine request that the protagonist create Lachesis with the Tetraja skill as part of the Strength Confidant. A simple method of completing this request is to acquire the Clotho Persona and level her up until she learns Tetraja at Lv.27, then fuse Clotho with Regent in order to create a Lachesis with the Tetraja skill. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Lachesis has the power DarkBoost. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= - Alone= - With Atropos and Clotho= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= Null |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Tarunda\Innate Sukunda\Innate Awakening\45 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery See Also * Moirae Sisters * Atropos * Clotho * Norn Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona Q2 Personas